


Sentiment

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock turns 50, birthday fic, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sentiment: noun: ˈsen(t)əmənt: exaggerated and self-indulgent feelings of tenderness, sadness, or nostalgia.</p>
<p>late Middle English (in the senses ‘personal experience’ and ‘physical feeling, sensation’): from Old French sentement, from medieval Latin sentimentum, from Latin sentire ‘feel.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> my oldest turns 12 today, so this is written in his honour...

January 5, 2026

Dear readers of this blog, (or as my husband calls it, 'a paean to sentiment and egregious grammar') this will be the final post as tomorrow, we close up 221 B, and take up residence in a cottage in Sussex, so my partner can indulge his fondness for bees. He promised me years ago that if, by some miracle he made it to 50, he would give up the Work and find some safer pastime.

This evening, he said, "I know how you loathe surprises, but I am fulfilling a promise I made on the day we married. Tomorrow, I turn 50. You and the Work are the reasons I am still here, mostly it has been due to your diligence that I have managed to outlive expectations...so, I have purchased a small property in Sussex..."

What followed is unsuitable for publication, but you may assume I was pleased. 

I usually try to keep this blog free of mawkish emotional baggage, but as this post is the record of my last words on our adventures, at least in blog form, I want to take this time to honour my friend and husband as he turns 50.

Dear Love-

When we met many years ago, I had no idea how you would change my life. You always claim that I saved your life, but know that had we not met, I know I would not be here today. And you, at this point, will look at me and shake your head, but you know it is a fact. You grabbed me by the hand, yanked me out of my gray world and into your colour filled chaos, and I followed without hesitation. I would do it again, all of it. Even the painful bits, if it meant I'd be here with you, now.

You always claimed you couldn't love, as it 'gummed up the works,' but as I recall, you were the brave one who, at a crime scene, no less, got down on one knee and asked me to be 'the first and last I will ever love,' and slid that ring on my finger. Anderson's face alone was worth the price of admission. I have never, ever regretted saying yes to you. Not once. I have been blessed to be by your side all these years. I have watched you become 'a good man' just as Greg (Lestrade, idiot) had hoped and predicted, on our first case together. Yes, love, you are the best and most honourable man I have ever known.

Though I know we will both miss our adventures and 221 B, we both know it's time to take up our place with your bees and my books that have yet to be written. Know that just being by your side is adventure enough for me.

Your first, last and only,

John

Comments (1):

Idiot. - fondly, SH

Comments now closed.


End file.
